Lancer of Red
Lancer of Red is the Lancer-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. While he is originally summoned by Feend vor Sembren of the Red Faction, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shiro Kotomine. Lancer's True Name is Karna, the Demigod Son of Surya also called the Son of the Sun God. He is a great hero in the Indian epic Mahabharata and is the rival of Arjuna. While Arjuna is the Awarded Hero who got everything he wanted, Karna is the Hero of Charity, giving away anything while not resenting anyone despite his resulting misfortunes. He was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of his father. In the Kurukshetra War, he fought for the Kauravas against the Pandavas but was ultimately killed by Arjuna after suffering many curses. After his death, he was united with his father Surya. Statistics *'Name': Lancer of Red, Karna, "The Hero of Charity", "Son of the Sun God" *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod *'Height': 178 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 65 kg (143 lbs) *'Skin Color': White *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': White *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Deceased *'Class': Transcendent *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': His lance *'Weaknesses': Karna's magical energy consumption is extremely high, preventing him from making full use of his abilities and taking up most of his Master's magical energy supply. He is also extremely obedient, obeying his Master's orders without question and following their will to the letter. Brahmastra cannot be used against those more skilled than him, though such individuals are rare. To use Vasavi Shakti, he has to sacrifice his armor, and is weakened in the process. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Brahmastra, Brahmastra Kundala, Vasavi Shakti *'Voice Actor': Kōji Yusa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Mountain level (Can wound Siegfried despite his Armor of Fafnir. Matched Vlad when he was using Kazikli Bey. His thrusts are said to be comparable to A-rank attacks). At least Island level with Brahmastra Kundala (Officially designated as an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm, and would've instantly destroyed Jeanne, even if she used Luminosité Eternelle, which tanked an explosion that razed a mountain-sized fortress and the surrounding landscape). Large Planet level, potentially higher with Vasavi Shakti (Is capable of killing Divine Spirits in their original forms as Gods and those on their level) *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Siegfried and Vlad III. Caught one of Atalanta's arrows mid flight) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Mountain level, much higher with Kavacha and Kundala (They're a conceptual defense that reduce all damage dealt to him by 90%, turning attacks from Siegfried and Vlad into minor wounds) *'Stamina': Supernatural (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Karna easily shrugged off being impaled with thousands of spears from the inside out, being more annoyed than injured as he burned them away and powered on through sheer force of will.) *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Tens to Hundreds of Meters with Mana Burst, and much further with Brahmastra, Brahmastra Kundala, and Vasavi Shakti *'Intelligence': Genius (As one of the most famous heroes of the Mahabharata, Karna is an extremely skilled and powerful warrior, his spearmanship is said to tread far into the realm of gods. Due to his incredible power he is recognized as one of the few Heroic Spirits on par with the King of Heroes. He is cold and calculating in combat, easily maneuvering his spear to strike Siegfried's vital points 80 times despite the latter's incredible swordsmanship. During his fight against Arjuna he managed to steadily gain the upper hand and was about to deal a finishing blow before Cú Alter stabbed him in the back. He is extremely adept at reading others and their body language due to his Discernment of the Poor skill and is singled out as the single most powerful Servant of the Great Holy Grail War due to his sheer power and technique, with the only one capable of rivalling him being Achilles. While holding back he stalemated Vlad III, despite his reputation as an "absurdly overpowered Lancer".) Appearance He is described as a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. His gaze is said to be sharp like a steel blade with the red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness. It is also specified that what draws the eye more than anything else is the set of golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance. While every single part is said to be beautiful in its own right, once combined with Lancer they exude far more ferocity than attractiveness. Personality His personality is cold and unforgiving. Although conversing with him may give the impression that he is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality he is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. He gives an impression of being cold and cruel because he believes that most things and events are “normal”, and therefore he does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, he does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy. Because his behaviors target people’s “true nature that should not be put to words”, he is disliked by many. Karna’s strongest weapon was his ‘will’. Possessing a strong will and a strong heart, he was the Hero of Charity who had never resented a single person despite experiencing all kinds of misfortune. He was a man who had given things special than anyone else, but never once was treated special himself. Neither proud nor arrogant, he was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of his father from the moment he was born to when he was finally shot down. Lancer would follow the orders of his Master with no particular objections. On the other hand, Lancer is to put in the simplest term: a soldier. When commanded, he behaves as though the very concept of defiance does not exist. To the Lancer of Red, there is no liking or disliking to an order that has been given to him, to the point he will just ignore to consider how said order relates to the situation, as only the fact that he serves the Master who summoned him is what is really important. In other words, he does not raise objections about orders, as those thoughts have already been removed from his mind. Even so, he shows some small doubts regarding the elimination of Ruler given her task to preside over the war, but he convinces himself that as defeating a Ruler would be a very difficult endeavor, that makes all the more reason why would be worth fighting her. He has no wish for the Holy Grail, but he desires to battle Saber of Black once more and to save his Master. History Main Skills and Equipment Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor: A divine set of golden armor, and a single golden earring, given to Karna by his mother, Kunti, as proof of his divine heritage. While he gave up the armor in life, he has it when summoned as a Servant, as he was born with it integrated into his body. It acts as a powerful defensive Noble Phantasm that even Gods find difficult to destroy. As light itself given shape, it grants protection against all types of attacks, including conceptual ones. As long as his armor is active, it will reduce all damage dealt to Karna by 90%, rendering attacks from opponents on his level useless, as they only leave scratches that will quickly be healed by his link with his Master. In the Moon Cell, it can even protect against deletion and repelled BB's attempts to modify or destroy it. However, it offers no protection against attacks that directly harm his internal organs without interacting with his armor. As it is extremely powerful and continuously active, it greatly adds to his upkeep cost. Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth: A Noble Phantasm granted to Karna by Parashurama, the sixth avatar of Vishnu. It takes the form of a bow when he is summoned under Archer-class, but appears in other forms depending in other classes, such as his lance, and he can even use his intimidating stare with his normally covered right eye to fire it as a beam. Utilized by calling upon Brahma, it pursues his opponent across a great range, surely striking regardless of the distance, but due to a curse, he cannot use it against those who have greater ability than he does. *'Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me': Karna's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card, that rivals his golden armor. It's a variant of Brahmastra, where Karna reinforces it with his Mana Burst, greatly increasing its power and range while shrouding it in burning flames and a sweltering heat. It is incredibly powerful, as it would have instantly annihilated Ruler before she could utilize her privilege or if she had deployed Luminosité Eternelle. Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death: A divine spear of mortality made of lightning that was given to Karna by the thunder god Indra as compensation for the theft of Kavacha and Kundala. While it can kill even the gods, it can only be used once, and its use comes at the cost of Karna's armor, which he must tear out of his body. While he still possesses it before he sacrifices his armor, he cannot release its True Name. While Karna's strength is only B-rank, the spear's strength along with his transcendent spear technique allow him to unleash A-rank attacks with every swing. It also allows him to manipulate electricity as well. After sacrificing his armor, he can utilize its full power as a divine spear designed to annihilate anything with a single attack, whether they be, Gods, Divine Spirits, Heroic Spirits, Phantasmal Beasts, or Bounded Fields. Class Skills: *'Magic Resistance': An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Karna's Magic Resistance is C-rank, cancelling spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills: *'Discernment of the Poor': Having lived without a relative or a caretaker for the earliest years of his life, Karna developed the ability to see through a person's mannerisms and speech patterns to tell what they are truly thinking, making it virtually impossible to lie to him or deceive him with petty feints. *'Divinity': The measure of one's divine blood and affinity for the gods. This trait allows Karna to reduce the effects of defensive values known as "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos and divine protection such as that granted by the Protection of the Faith skill used by religious Servants such as King Hassan and Vlad Tepes. Due to reuniting with his father the Sun God Surya after death, Karna has one of the highest ranks of Divinity at A-rank, which shows its true worth when fighting against the descendants of other sun gods, further bolstering his defensive power. *'Mana Burst (Flames)': A skill that allows Karna to project his magical energy throughout his body, weapons, and armor, greatly increasing his strength, speed, and durability. In addition, Karna's Mana Burst takes the form of searing flames that are said to be like the sun itself, allowing him to constantly imbue his weapons with it to set anyone struck ablaze. He can also utilize it for ranged attacks, projecting the flames and compressed projectiles or arcs of flame that can demolish entire plateaus with ease. He has also used it defensively, burning away Vlad Tepes' stakes even after their curse allowed them to skewer Karna from the inside. *'Riding': The ability to ride mounts. As a hero renowned for riding across the battlefield in a war chariot, Karna has A-rank in this skill, allowing him to ride all vehicles and creatures, save for Phantasmal Beasts, with complete mastery and ease. *'Uncrowned Arms Mastership': Throughout his life, Karna's countless feats of martial skill were never recognized due to his low social status and numerous other factors. This causes the ranks of all of his weapons, his armor, his Riding skill, and Divinity to be perceived as lower than they actually are, causing his foe to underestimate him. However, this effect will be broken if his opponents learn his True Name. Relationships *Saber of Black *Sieg *Shiro Kotomine *Ruler *Rider of Black Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Divine Servant Category:Lancer-class Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters Category:Antagonist